


A bad day made better.

by LlamaC0rnz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Draco likes having his hair touched, Fluff, Harry likes touching Draco's hair, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, and living together, both of them being cute, they're happily dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaC0rnz/pseuds/LlamaC0rnz
Summary: Draco comes home after a bad day at the Ministry needing some pampering.
A short thing I wrote when I wanted to be coddled. :)





	

When Draco was young his mother used to run her fingers through his hair while she read to him and, though he would never admit it out loud, he still enjoyed having his hair played with, though his mother refused to indulge him nowadays. 

Luckily he was dating somebody who couldn’t keep their hands to themselves for very long and, after the day he had been through, he deserved a little TLC.

“Welcome home, Draco.” Harry mumbled as the blonde stomped into their living room, glancing up from the Daily Prophet in his lap to smile at him, and Draco gave a non-committable hum in response. He slumped down onto the sofa next to Harry and then pushed the brunette’s arms out of the way so he could rest his head in Harry’s lap.

Harry chuckled amusedly as he moved his newspaper out of harm’s way and he smiled down at his pouting boyfriend. “Bad day?” He asked softly and Draco heaved a deep sigh, nuzzling into Harry’s leg tiredly. “You have no idea,” the blonde huffed quietly, “first some idiot lets hundreds of Pixies loose in the ministry and then I get pulled into helping recapture them even though I was obviously already busy with more important things.”

While Draco had been talking Harry had turned back to his newspaper, one of his hands falling to rest on Draco’s head, fingers softly running through the platinum locks, and he tuned out his boyfriends’ voice. He knew that Draco would feel better after letting it all out but that didn’t mean he would have to actually listen to all of the blonde’s nagging. He loved the Slytherin but sometimes he could be such a spoiled little rich boy.

Draco was completely oblivious to Harry’s disinterest and continued with his recapping of his terrible day but as Harry continued to play with his hair Draco found that it was getting harder to keep his eyes open.

“That wasn’t even the worst of it.” Draco muttered through a yawn and Harry brushed his fringe away from the Slytherins’ forehead with gentle fingers. “Not only did the Pixies make a mess of everyone’s offices, but they also swapped around everyone’s files and paperwork.” He groaned overdramatically.

“I’m still going to have to try and locate all of my case files tomorrow.” He fell quiet, enjoying the feeling of Harry’s fingers in his hair for a moment and then he rolled onto his back and frowned up at the brunette. “Are you even listening to me?” He asked and Harry sighed softly before folding up his newspaper and setting it aside.   
He gave Draco a fond look and tweaked his nose lightly. “Yes, I am listening Drake and I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal out of all of this.” He mumbled and then he pressed a finger to Draco’s mouth before he could object. “I know what you’re like, you probably put tracking charms on everything or something. But I’m more than happy to give up my day off tomorrow if you need help tracking down your missing files.”

Harry smiled softly and then lent down to press a lingering kiss to Draco’s forehead. “Now, stop worrying and let’s get something to eat, I’m starving.” He said, straightening up again and Draco cracked the smallest of smiles. “Fine. But I am not eating at the Leaky Cauldron again.” Draco said with a light chuckle and Harry kissed him again, on the lips this time, and Draco lifted his head to follow the kiss when Harry pulled back.

With a displeased noise, Draco reached up to pull Harry back down with a hand at the back of his head. He kissed him fully on the mouth, slipping his tongue past the brunette’s lips and swallowing the small noises his boyfriend made as he kissed him until they were both breathless.

Harry’s hands had gone back into the blonde hair, gripping it and massaging Draco’s scalp, and he smiled warmly when Draco let him go. “Let’s get going then.” The blonde muttered, still a little breathless, he pushed up off of the sofa and then headed for the front door.

Harry chuckled and licked his kiss swollen lips before following after his boyfriend, grabbing his shoes from the rack on his way, and grabbed onto Draco’s hand to be apparated to the blonde’s restaurant of choice.


End file.
